Salvyn
The following character is created and played by Salvyn. Salvyn is a Saradominist Battlemage that lived during the time of the God Wars most prominently known as a Demon Slayer and Battlemage of Saradomin's Army, under the Icyene Commander, Zilyana. Salvyn played a major role in various battles, eventually leading to Saradomin bestowing his Demon Slayer Armor onto her through his Icyene Commander. Due to Saradomin's trust in her, Salvyn became a known figure in the God Wars throughout the Third Age though her name was lost to most as she vanished from the face of Gielinor in the early years of the Fourth Age; the knowledge most likely covered up by Saradominists due to her known love for the Zamorakian Battlemage, Galethorn Aren. 'History' 'Third Age' 'Birth' Meriona Veil was born in the year 2968, of the Third Age, in the small port village of Veilhom. The day of Meriona's birth, Moevyng 26th, was the happiest day for Salvatorin and Aerivyn Veil in a time of constant war. It was merely days before her birth that Salvatorin retired from the Temple Knights and left for Veilhom to be with his wife as her child was expected any day. The moment Salvatorin returned home, one of his servants approached him, informing him that his wife had gone into labor and that the child was coming. Salvatorin rushed into Veilhom Mansion to see the physicians around his wife as she pushed the baby out. Salvatorin fainted at the sight. When Salvatorin awoke, he saw his wife with a new-born baby in her arms. The child had elven ears like her mother, but her father's chin. Salvatorin approached the child and slowly took her in his arms, naming her Meriona after an Oracle he met told him of the future and the brilliance of a half elf named Meriona. On that day, Meriona Veil was born and a new story began. 'Growing Up' Growing up in the God Wars took its toll on Meriona, causing her to become unsure of what she wanted and who she wanted to be. The appearance of her Grandfather, Rekumpyxx, certainly didn't make it any easier. With a Saradominist Warrior as a father, A Serenist Archer as a mother, and a Guthixian Wizard as a Grandfather, it was nearly impossible for Meriona to be a normal child. 'Constantly Conflicted' At a young age, Meriona was taught much about the three Gods that her family dedicated themselves to; Saradomin, Seren, and Guthix. Many times during these teachings, her parents and grandfather attempted to convince her to follow their God, not only conflicting Meriona, but causing conflict within her family. Years passed and the arguments within the family continued, causing Rekumpyxx to angrily leave Veilhom back to his home within the land now known as Taverley. This made Meriona's life much easier, only being conflicted over two Gods instead of three. Through the stories she was told, she had decided to follow as her father did to become a Saradominist. Satisfied that Meriona had chosen, Aerivyn and Salvatorin began settling down once more, the arguments having ceased, though anger toward one another remained in their minds. Meriona was given many books on Saradominism and began reading through them, fascinated by what she read. Not only did she read about Saradomin, but when her father wasn't looking, she read of Guthix and and Seren, just to know what Rekumpyxx and Aerivyn saw in them. It seemed as if peace had settled in Veilhom Mansion, even after the return of Rekumpyxx. Each of the three, Salvatorin, Aerivyn, and Rekumpyxx began teaching her various methods of combat, feeling as if she was old enough to learn such arts. Salvatorin taught her the way of the sword, Aerivyn taught her the way of the bow, and Rekumpyxx began teaching her of the different types of magic, not how to use them. Immediately after the training began, she seemed to have been a natural with the bow and sword and became intrigued with earth magic. She pleaded with her grandfather to allow her to learn the magics, but he felt she wasn't old enough to learn the magics and use them wisely. Due to Rekumpyxx's refusal to teach her, she continued training with her bow and sword until he would allow her to learn from him. 'Losing Everything' The Battles of the God Wars began moving westward from the area now known as Misthalin into the lands surrounding Veilhom, causing Aerivyn to become fearful. The majority of the elves had already retreated to Tirannwn to defend against the war but Aerivyn stayed behind to be with her family. As the battles came closer and closer to their home, Aerivyn pleaded with Salvatorin to move the family into Tirannwn to avoid the battles but Salvatorin refused. Arguments occured once more causing Meriona to stay near Rekumpyxx more than ever, feeling he was her shelter away from the arguments. One day, the arguments ended and Aerivyn was gone, not even saying goodbye to Meriona, only leaving a note behind along with her bow telling her where she had gone. Meriona took up the note and read it, taking it to her father who became saddened at the loss of his wife, the woman he loved. Though Meriona lost her mother, she continued with her training, using Aerivyn's Bow instead of her own. Shortly after Aerivyn left, a note arrived from Entrana to Salvatorin, stating that the Zamorakian Mahjarrat Hazeel was planning an attack on Veilhom. Knights from Entrana docked at the small village by the hundreds in order to defend Saradominist land from the creatures of Zamorak. Meriona became fearful at this event and Salvatorin sent her away with Rekumpyxx as he took up his sword for one final battle. As Meriona went off with her grandfather, she looked back from the top of the hill to see thousands of demons attacking the village from the west. Within minutes the village was up in flames and Meriona attempted to run back to the village, to her father, but was stopped by Rekumpyxx before she got too far. Rekumpyxx quickly charged a teleport and before she knew it, Meriona was in a brand new area, the lands outside Rekumpyxx's home. Meriona grieved for months as she just sat alone in her grandfather's house, having lost both her mother and her father in a matter of weeks. Despite Rekumpyxx comforting her, she did not get better and it seemed she never would. Word reached Rekumpyxx about how anyone of the family, Veil, was being targetted by Zamorakian forced due to the display shown by Salvatorin at the battle of Veilhom. Having never gone by the name Veil, Rekumpyxx was safe, but he feared for Meriona as she was a known Veil. Rekumpyxx approached Meriona with the news he had received and how she was wanted. He told her that for her to remain safe, she must change her name. After several days of thinking, Meriona went to Rekumpyxx and told him the name she wanted. She wanted to be called Salvyn in remembrance of her parents. As soon as she told him of her new name, Rekumpyxx felt joy and began teaching her earth magic as she was now old enough to learn. Going by the name Salvyn, Meriona continued her training with Aerivyn's Bow and her own sword, along with the magic that Rekumpyxx was teaching her. One day, Rekumpyxx vanished which scared Salvyn as she feard to be alone. After having been gone for a few hours, he returned with a crozier that Salvatorin used in battle as a mace and sword; proof that he was dead. He returned with knowedge of both Salvatorin and Aerivyn's deaths, though he kept that to himself as to not upset Salvyn anymore. He handed Salvyn her father's crozier, claiming that her father had it hidden away until the day he would give it to her.. 'A New Friend' Several years after Salvyn's parents' deaths, Rekumpyxx came to her, telling her how her true name must not be told to anyone, not even those she trusts the most. Soon after the conversation, an old friend of Rekumpyxx's appeared with a young son by his side. As Rekumpyxx and his old friend, Aren, spoke, Salvyn and Aren's son, Galethorn, became acquainted, quickly becoming friends. Due to being a half elf, Salvyn was already many years older than Galethorn, and looked to be fifteen when the two met. The two had fun playing with one another, despite the huge age difference, Salvyn thinking of him as something of a younger brother. Throughout the years, Galethorn began aging, but it seemed as if Salvyn wasn't. When Galethorn was age ten, Salvyn only looked to be sixteen, despite six years passing. When Galethorn was fifteen, Salvyn thought of him less of a little brother and began gaining a small crush on him. She and him often trained against one another in combat, neither able to defeat the other. The two were equals in Salvyn's eyes and that made her like him much more. One day, Salvyn and Galethorn sat atop a hill, watching a battle in the distance. The battle was between Saradominists and Zamorakians. Salvyn was awestruck by the might of the Saradominists and knew they would prevail but Galethorn became enthralled with the forces of Zamorak, watching the demons and their power. From that moment, it seemed the two began to fall apart. Salvyn often went to see Galethorn, but it seemed he never wanted to come out and play. After several failed attempts at hanging out with Galethorn, she simply stopped trying and the friendship seemed to be over. Every time she saw him, it seemed he had a new scar somewhere and she was unsure why. Knowing there was only so much training she could do, she felt herself ready to do something with her life. She approached her aging grandfather and told him she was going to join Saradomin's army in the wars. Rekumpyxx was worried about Salvyn, but he knew she'd make the right choice in the end. The two embraced and Salvyn left home to join the God Wars. 'Time in the God Wars' 'Joining Saradomin's Army' 'The Centaur Ryllnar' 'In Need of Protection' 'The Siege of Annakarl' 'Taking on an Apprentice' 'Battling the Mahjarrat Vaerorm' 'Saranthium' 'The Battle of the Godsword' 'Fourth Age' 'Aftermath of the War' 'The Ruins of Veilhom' 'A Desolate Life' 'A Long Lost Friend' 'A New Life' 'A Blooming Love' 'Falling Away' 'Tragedy' 'Disappearance' 'Saradominist Cover-Up' 'Fifth Age' 'Awakening' 'An Eternal War' 'An Internal War' 'Sixth Age' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Saradominist Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Crossbreeds